one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Swamp-Thing vs Weather Report
The almighty Swamp-Thing of DC Comics (nominated by J) arises to contend with one of most powerful protagonists of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Weather Report! (Nominated by TheOneLegend AKA me). It's Match 7 of Round One and it's getting intense!! Shoutout to MP999 and John1Thousand and Roymaster11 for the awesome thumbnails!!!!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! (My friend and fellow Fanon-user is hosting his very own One Minute Melee tournament!!! Click here!!!) The Interlude Somewhere in a random marsh It was quiet save for the occasional crickets chirping and/or birds fluttering in the air. A very mossy pond is shown with several birds standing atop of the greenery rather gracefully. The pond trembled a bit but none of the animals inside the marsh seemed to notice. It trembled again and the birds atop of it flew to the nearest trees. It trembled a third time, more tremendously, and a massive mossy being emerged out of the marsh. It's eyes opened, revealing dimly-glowing orange orbs in their place. The strange being's appearance was very plant-like, covering in mossy, plants, flowers and even tree branches. Swamp-Thing had emerged, and he wasn't too particularly joyful. He looked around and found himself inside a marsh. Several sparrows flew from their tree-homes and placed themselves all over the Guardian of The Green. He glanced to each of them and they all nodded at him, clearly amused by his appearance and variety of plants and flowers. Swamp-Thing smiled though it seemed very bizarre. Almost as bizarre as the man who pushed his way past some annoying shrubbery and knelt by the pond to gather a drink. "What is this place? Where am I?" The man asked, taking off his buffalo hat and showing his short grey hair. He cupped some water around his palms and blew away any moss found within then proceeded to take a drink when the pond trembled yet again, forcing the water out of the man's hands. This man was Green Dolphin Street Jail inmate, Wes Bluemarine. Otherwise known to his friends and enemies as Weather Report. He gazed up and saw a massive being made out of plant-life glaring at him. Weather Report wasn't exactly fazed, in fact this being reminded him of a certain friend of his who was possessed completely by plankton. Then again though, Weather was pretty sure that F.F. wouldn't be able to accomplish the kind of strange appearance as this massive being in front of him. Weather Report stood up and brushed some moss off his pants. "WHO DARES DISTURB THE PEACE OF THE GREEN?" Swamp-Thing stated aloud, shocking Weather Report. "I am Weather Report. And I'm not disturbing anything, just having a drink." Weather replied back, his fists clenched. Swamp-Thing took note of the strong aura found within Weather Report and didn't take lightly to the man's answer. "LEAVE THIS PLACE. OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES." The plant-life being told Weather but the Stand-user frowned at his response. "I don't know where I am though..." He said to Swamp-Thing who started making his way towards him, his orange eyes glowing dangerously. Weather sighed. "I really don't want to fight." He muttered as Swamp-Thing finally neared him and drove down his fist towards Wes. Suddenly Swamp's fist stopped right in front of Weather's face. This puzzled the Guardian of The Green who drove down his other fist but that was stopped as well. Something forced him back, which puzzled Swamp even more. He looked down at his plant-life body and saw sizzling burn marks on his chest. He looked back up and saw a white Humanoid figure made out of mist and clouds floating right behind Weather. "But so be it..." Weather remarked. The Melee HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. IT'S SHOWTIME!!! (Weather Report, the person will be referred to in normal text while Weather Report, the Stand will be referred to in bold text) (60 seconds) Swamp-Thing made the first move by sticking his hands into the murky waters of the pond. A whole tangle of roots and branches uprooted themselves upwards from the ground right in front of Weather, striking the Stand-user in a whip-like fashion. Luckily though, Weather Report's Stand; Weather Report put itself in front of it's user, disintegrating the branch strikes that made contact with it's misty and electrical body. However, that was just a mere distraction as Swamp-Thing appeared right behind the inmate and smacked him away to the side with a well-placed right punch. Weather Report was sent flying into a tree which he smashed through, giving him a several splinters all over his back. The Stand-user stumbled up in time to witness Swamp-Thing emerged from the ground right in front of him. The massive plant-life being rose his hands upwards for a downwards smash when Weather Report rushed forward and met him with an electrical Stand-Rush (a barrage of speedy punches), which paralyzed The Green's Guardian long enough for Weather Report to summon electricity from it's hands to shock Swamp-Thing even more. The paralysis didn't last long as Swamp-Thing took a mighty step forward, causing a minor tremor to throw Weather Report of-balance. (50 seconds) Off-balanced, Weather Report couldn't do anything as Swamp-Thing pounded him into the ground, bouncing him into the air. Swamp-Thing followed up with a few swings of club made out of branches and moss then summoned another copy of him to grab ahold of Weather's leg from mid-air. The Stand-user was unable to do anything as both Swamp-Thing(s) double-punched him in the face, sending him flying even further into the marshy forest. Weather landed into some shrubbery, spiking him with pine needles along the way. He staggered up and saw Swamp-Thing loom over him. Not a moment too soon, Weather Report emerged and enveloped the surrounding area around Weather with a high concentration of vapour and as Swamp-Thing's fists crashed downwards towards the inmate, they caught alight and started to burn brightly. He momentarily stopped himself and looked down at his burning arms and hands. His mistake as a giant lightning bolt flashed in the clear, sunny sky and crashed down on the plant-life being, paralyzing him with electricity once again. (40 seconds) Weather Report took the opportunity to wipe away some pine needles from his arms before walking up to Swamp-Thing himself and giving The Green's Guardian a hard uppercut to the jaw. Weather Report '''emerged and shrouded it's fists in concentrated vapour then proceeded to slam said fists into Swamp-Thing's body, causing it to catch alight and burn brightly. Both the Stand and it's user reared their fists back for another good punch when Swamp-Thing sank rapidly into the ground and reemerged out of the ground just a few feet away from the duo. Much to Weather's stoic surprise, all of the burns as well as the paralysis inflicted on Swamp-Thing were gone and instead replaced with new plants and flowers. "Interesting. You can manipulate the very environment around us." Weather noted out loud with a nod. "INDEED." Swamp-Thing said back then sank back into the ground. Weather Report looked around to see where his opponent could reappear. He heard noise behind him and '''Weather Report emerged and blasted the area with electricity. Weather turned around to find just a sizzling spot on the ground. "IT'S NO USE." Suddenly the trees all around the Stand-user spoke grimly, catching Weather off-guard long enough for vines to start erratically sprouting upwards all around Weather Report. (30 seconds) The vines began to lash out at the Stand-user, striking him from many degrees and angles before vanishing just as quickly into the ground. Weather Report 'did it's best to swipe and/or blast away the wildly sprouting vines with it's powers but there was just too many of them attacking the duo all at once. Finally, without showing it on his face, Weather Report pointed upwards and several lightning bolts crashed down at the surrounding area, zapping vines and trees and leaving them sizzling. Swamp-Thing made his way out of the ground but this time right underneath Weather Report who found himself stumbling forward from the sudden emergence. He fell onto dirt and turned around just in time for his Stand to appear in front of him and using it's arms to block a hammer punch from the massive plant-life being. '''Weather Report '''waved the punch away and would've Stand-Rushed Swamp-Thing had another copy of him emerge out of the ground right below Weather, lifting him upwards towards the original Swamp-Thing who had reared his fist back for a good knuckle sandwich. While his Stand protected him the original's hard punch, it didn't protect him from behind as the other Swamp-Thing clubbed Weather in the back of the head with a wooden, makeshift club. ''(20 seconds) This sent Weather staggering towards a 'THIS IS SPARTA' style kick to the stomach as he found himself sandwiched between the two Swamp-Thing(s) who struck him from all angles. The second Swamp-Thing pounded him onto the mossy forest floor then vanished as the original copy raised his foot up for a stomp directed to the inmate's head. Too bad '''Weather Report's upper body emerged from it's downed user and stuck it's hands out high into the air. A freezing wind was produced from it's palms and it completely encased Swamp-Thing's raised foot in deep ice much to his short-lived surprise as the cloudy Stand then froze his other foot in place, causing Swamp-Thing to stumble forward and almost land atop of Weather Report had the inmate not roll to the side as his opponent fell onto the forest floor with a hard THUMP. Weather stood up and glanced down at his downed opponent. "I will never fall. Not until I avenge F.F. and retrieve Jolyne's father's memory disc." He told Swamp-Thing who simply stuck his hand out to the side in response. A nearby tree swung itself at Weather but the imprisoned Stand-user simply summoned his Stand to blast the tree away with a strong gust of wind. "THEN YOU SHALL DIE." Swamp-Thing grimly grumbled out as he disappeared into the ground. (10 seconds) Weather Report simply stepped over to where his opponent disappeared and knelt down. "If this being can control the very environment around me, then in that case..." Weather stood up and gazed up at the sky. His Stand emerged and floated above him, sticking his hands out into the air as freezing winds began to gather at his fingertips. This affected the surrounding area which were all soon encased in thick ice and snow. Swamp-Thing emerged out of the ground beside Weather and stuck his fingers out to him. Thorny vines shot out from his fingers and wrapped themselves around the inmate, spiking him and causing him to bleed all over. This didn't break Weather's concentration as soon even the vines started freezing up and gathering towards Swamp-Thing. Swamp-Thing simply broke off from the frozen vines and waved his hand upwards, summoning a tree to skewer Weather from below. It didn't work and the tree top froze completely once it touched Weather's pants. The Stand-user gave his opponent a dangerous glare, very much alike to the one Swamp-Thing gave him when they first met. "Arrivederci (farewell in Italian)." He muttered as Weather Report '''clasped it's hands together roughly and a very powerful shockwave was created from the Stand's palms. It froze everything except it's user, who stood glaring up at the now frozen Swamp-Thing. '''KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Back in the mysterious figure's dark room "Well now... What a display." The shadowy figure spoke with a nod of it's head. It gazed at one of it's many monitors which had showcased the fight between Weather Report and Swamp-Thing. "Hmm. Such a being as powerful as he is could mean a little bit of trouble for me. Just a little though, as I'm certain that without that little guardian spirit of his, he's helpless against my power. Just the thought of that makes me want to laugh!" Indeed, the shadowy figure began laughing maniacally to itself, it's voice echoing all around the dark room of many monitors. Back in the marsh Weather gazed up at his frozen opponent. Not a single inch of Swamp-Thing moved inside his icy stasis. "It seems I won't be able to gain any answers from this being. Guess I need to start looking around." Weather muttered then walked away from the imprisoned Guardian of The Green. "Question is: Where do I start?" The Stand-user asked out loud and a blue portal appearing a few feet away from him was the shadowy figure's answer. In the dark room "Fine then, Weather Report. You'll get your answers. That is... If you even make your way up to me!!" The shadowy figure said to it's monitor. A view of Weather Report entering the blue portal without hesitance was shown. This made the mysterious figure smiled a little bit. "Ah, a bold one he is. But a foolish one as well. We'll see how far you and your guardian spirit make it in my tournament. You've caught my interest. Don't let it falter." The mysterious figure spoke before standing up from it's chair. A pair of grotesque-looking wings unfolded from it's back and blocked any view of any of it's several monitors. Somewhere in a clearing full of grass and flowers and circled by a forest A blue portal emerged and shot out a small, pink, spherical being onto the grass. At the same time, another blue portal emerged across from the first one and shot out a strange-looking being onto the grass right in front of the first being. They both looked up and saw the other. "HIIIII!!!" They both greeted each other. The Result This melee's winner is... Weather Report!! (Plays Weather Report's Battle Theme, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eye of Heaven) Weather Report stares into the camera stoically while '''Weather Report '''emerged right behind him, it's back turned and it's face turned 180 degrees to also stare into the camera. The Voting Swamp-Thing: 2 Votes Weather Report: 12 Votes Weather Report advances to Round Two!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees